Starry Night
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Teresa Lisbon needs to relax and Jayne knows just the ticket. Lisbon / Jayne friendship


Detective Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk, her arms across her chest a look of utter annoyance on her face. The source of her annoyance stood right in front of her. "What do you want, Jayne? I don't have time for your foolishness now. Do you not see all these stacks of files that I have to finish up?" Lisbon waved her hand towards them. "Or have you forgotten about the fact that the AG is breathing down our neck?"

"Ah, no I have forgotten about that." Jayne rocked back on his heels slightly. "And this is not foolishness."

"Then what is it?" Lisbon asked. "And don't give me some riddle to figure out. I am too tired and too stressed right now to figure out a riddle."

"That's the whole point." Jayne smiled mischievously at her. "I'm here to help you close cases, right?"

"Yes, so?" Lisbon asked unsure of his line of thinking.

"So, I know the best way for you to be able to close all these cases and come up with a solution to get the AG off our collective rear ends."

"And what is this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Ah, ah, ah" Jayne waved his finger in the air. "You have to come with me."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I come are you?"

Jayne's smile brightened again. "Ah, no."

Lisbon threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine. Where are we going? Do I need my keys?"

"Nope, no keys needed." Jayne said, turning to leave the room. "Now, come along."

The pair walked through the nearly deserted precinct and out onto the sidewalk. The night air was cool and refreshing. Lisbon took a deep breath. It felt very nice to be out in it.

Patrick gave a little sidelong smile. "Okay, this way."

Lisbon followed silently beside Jayne for a few blocks curiosity building as to where they were going. They came out to a small park, walking past a sign that said the park had closed an hour ago. "Jayne, we are not supposed to be here now. The park is closed." Lisbon hissed.

"I won't tell if you want." He said halfway turning giving her another signature smile. "You call always call the cops."

"Jayne!" She whispered, but followed after him.

"Relax, Lisbon." Jayne turned facing her fully. "We won't get in trouble. I know the watchmen. He won't say anything. It's just right up here. "

Lisbon shook her head. It was completely useless trying to reason with the man.

Jayne finally stopped in the middle of a grove of trees and laid down.

"Jayne! What are you doing?" Lisbon whispered loudly.

"You said you wanted to know my brilliant plan for helping you with your problems." Jayne said closing his eyes peacefully, his head resting on his hands.

"And laying down on the ground in the middle of a closed park is your idea!"

"Just get down here, Lisbon." Jayne patted the grass next to him. "All will become clear."

Lisbon stood for a moment warring with herself about what to do. When it became obvious that Jayne was not going to move anytime soon, she relented.

"I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe I am doing this." Lisbon muttered under her breath as laid down beside him. She was still muttering as she looked up at the night sky and her breath caught in her throat. The grove of trees cast just enough shade to block out all the surrounding lights and allowing a perfect pocket view of all the twinkling stars. She was immediately ten years old again and on a camping trip with her dad. It was one of the few good memories she had of him.

After a long silence, Patrick finally spoke. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous." Lisbon said in awe filled tone. "How did you find this place?"

"Hmm" Jayne shrugged. "I have my ways."

"You see Lisbon, stress rattles your brain and keeps you come thinking clearly." Jane said. "But, this expands it back out and allows you to take a deep breath and put things back into focus."

Lisbon took a deep breath, but then paused turning towards him. "You're not trying to hypnotize me are you?"

"No, Lisbon just to get you to relax. Now, breath."

Lisbon relaxed again, taking a deep breath. She could really feel her tension beginning to dissolve.

At that moment a shooting star came across the sky. "So, Lisbon what do you wish for?"

"Starry nights."

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this. It was my first Mentalist fic. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
